


a trigger

by comalito



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Microfic, PTSD, Sleep Paralysis, Trauma, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comalito/pseuds/comalito
Summary: But getting used to it didn’t necessarily make the brain forget the trauma inflicted on him.





	a trigger

**Author's Note:**

> a character and monster study of sorts.

He, _himself_ , began to feel the familiar sensation of being restrained, first his body locked into place, and then his mind refused to wake up. It had been like this for a couple of months–since _the_ day he involuntarily became a host. Eddie had come to terms with it and tried to develop some sort of relationship with the symbiote. Venom, his other half. But getting used to it didn’t necessarily make the brain forget the trauma inflicted on him.

Teeth ripping through flesh, drowning for what seemed hours, and _almost_ dying flashed through his mind—triggering his ever-shifting fight or flight response within him. Eddie’s body jolted, his heart threatening to beat out from his chest, and damp with sweat.

As his eyes shot open, an automatic, “Mask!” escaped his lips, activating the sleeping creature inside of him.

“ **COPY**.”

And as quickly as he heard those words, Eddie couldn’t help but panic as the tar-like tendrils began to twine around him, enveloping his body into the armor that’s kept him on edge for the past few months. He was suffocating again, fear reaching every part of him as everything went pitch black.

‘ _NO_ , _NO_ , _NO_ ,” Eddie thought to himself, hoping the symbiote would listen and let him go.

“ **NO**.”

In just a matter of seconds, he was able to feel the stale air of his room once more and immediately opened his eyes. Eddie heaved, his chest rising and falling as his eyes watered. He got off his bed and lay down on the wooden floor, enjoying the cooling effect it had on his body and mind.

“I’m sorry,” he said. It wasn’t Venom’s fault; it was him—the part that remembered too much of what happened.

“ **SHH** , **SLEEP**.”

Eddie nodded to himself, and felt his other half stir inside him, somewhere near his shoulder blades—a sensation that lulled him back to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This bitch being weird again.
> 
> Follow me, you funky little monster lovers: [tumblr](http://decosas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
